Ixi Raiders (PPU)
The ancient nomads of the Cogham Steppe, the Ixi Raiders, as they are commonly known as, are the primary residents of that location, and either trade with or attack Cogham Village (and any other nearby locations), depending on the current leader. There are in fact multiple tribes of Ixi Raiders, but the largest and strongest tribe, the Thornhoof Tribe, is typically the one that interacts with Cogham Village the most, due to their currently close proximity with the village. General Information Biology The Ixi Raiders are a somewhat unusual species of Neopian, essentially being an Ixi but with a cantauriform body (basically, they're Ixi centaurs). For this reason, they're sometimes called 'Ixitaurs' (although 'Ixi Raider' or imply 'Ixi' is the more common term), and they're considered to be an ancient subspecies of the more 'modern' Ixi. Like the regular Ixi, the Ixitaurs are capable of bearing different Paint Brush colors, such as Ghost, Darigan, Faerie, etc. Their hands are typically hoof-like; while not being actual hooves, they tend to have three digits total (two fingers and a thumb), and these are thick and vaguely claw-like. Despite the the fact that their hands are seemingly 'primitive', they're surprisingly dexterous. Ixitaurs often have longer horns and tails than the regular Ixi, as well. Culture Leadership Tribes are typically named after the surname of their current Chieftain, but, since leadership is usually passed down through the family/clan (either via planned succession or through brute force), the tribe names rarely change. However, the largest tribe of Ixi was not owned by the Thornhoof clan prior to Tehamis Thornhoof becoming chieftain; it had been owned by the Thrallmorn clan, with Calburn Thrallmorn being their last ruling chieftain, so for the longest time it was known as the Thrallmorn Tribe. If leadership is passed down through the currently ruling family via planned succession, it is given to the offspring of the leader once they're old enough. If the current leader who plans to pass down their leadership has multiple children, it's given to whomever the eldest child is, regardless of their gender. On the rare occasion that the current leader has no children available to be successors, the second option is to make another member of their family the successor. However, more brutal leaders have been known to forcefully take mates within the tribe in order to continue their lineage should they not have any other available family; thankfully, this happens quite rarely. In even rarer occasions, the current leader may have no other surviving members of their family. Should this happen, they will likely choose whichever Ixitaur they trust the most to be their successor; the name of the tribe then becomes the surname of the successor. This was the case with Calburn Thrallmorn; he had no other family to be his successor, and on top of that, his rule was ended abruptly with his death. Speaking of which, in the case of something like that happening, the tribe ends up voting on whoever the next successor will be, taking the overall leadership skill, maturity, strength, etc. of the candidates into consideration. History The First Tribes The Oakheart-Blackhorn Wars End of the Thrallmorn Era Locking Horns with The Sway Goals/Motives The overall motives of each tribe changes depending on who the current leader is. The more warlike chieftains are likely to attack settlements around them, while peaceful chieftains tend to avoid violence if possible. Members Existing Tribes Thornhoof Tribe The name given to the largest and strongest tribe of the Cogham Steppe, the Thornhoof Tribe is currently led by Tehamis Thornhoof. The former chieftain, Calburn Thrallmorn, was the one slain twice by the heroes Tormund and Roberta, and Tehamis took over after his demise. This tribe had since moved from the back end of the Cogham Steppe, making a new home closer to Cogham Village, and, as of Tehamis taking over, some of the surrounding area has been successfully converted into farmland. *'Tehamis Thornhoof' - Compared to the former chieftain, Tehamis is relatively peaceful, and prefers to maintain good relations with Cogham Village. He's been working hard to make up for the trouble that Calburn caused. Blackhorn Tribe A smaller yet surprisingly dangerous (and secretive) tribe, the Blackhorn Tribe has always had more warlike chieftains, and was led by the Blackhorn clan for as long as anyone can remember. They're the ones who are currently allied with The Sway, under the promise of being rewarded for their services. Their tribe is located in the more dangerous regions of the Cogham Steppe, and they're considered the second-most powerful tribe in the area... to the few people who know of them, that is. *'Yusalfen Blackhorn' - The current leader of the Blackhorn Tribe, Yusalfen is no less bloodthirsty and cunning than his family is/was; in fact, it's rumored that he killed his father, Vargul Blackhorn, in order to take his place as chieftain. Yusalfen, having both a lust for power and a desire to make his tribe the strongest in the Cogham Steppe, is likely the reason why he allied himself and his tribe with The Sway. *'Alerakdra Treeflight' - A former member of the now-conquered Whiteoak Tribe, Alerakdra surrendered to Vargul and his forces in order to save her own life; she now serves under Vargul's son, Yusalfen. Former Tribes The long history of the Ixitaurs is quite tumultuous, and there are a multitude of tribes that were either snuffed out completely by rivals, or merged with other tribes, whether by force or through a mutual agreement of alliance. Oakheart Tribe A once-thriving yet fairly small tribe known for being masters of agriculture, they were almost completely wiped out by the Blackhorn Tribe (while under the rule of Vargul Blackhorn) in a series of turf wars. A few members of the now-demolished tribe allied themselves with the Blackhorn Tribe in order to avoid death. Whiteglen Tribe A small tribe that merged a long while ago with the Thrallmorn Tribe in order to combine their strengths. Being the smaller tribe, the Whiteglens adopted the name of Thrallmorn, and therefore the Whiteglen tribe technically no longer existed. Outliers *'Ipthl Greentuft' - Exiled from what used to be Calburn Thrallmorn's tribe for being too nice, Ipthl now makes a living by fighting in the battle arena of Meridell. Allegiances The Sway As of now, only the Blackhorn Tribe is allied with The Sway. Their current chieftain, Yusalfen Blackhorn, agreed to the alliance under the promise that he and his people would be rewarded with power for their services. Category:Groups Category:Purple Paw Universe Category:Purple Paw NPCs